No todo es para siempre
by Luna Roja
Summary: Cuando todo en tu vida marcha bien, siempre hay algo que ocurre mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Este será mi segundo fic al que le daré todo mi tiempo, para hacerlo realidad. El punto focal serán solo Kevin&Gwen, lo demás serán rellenos que necesitare crear. Habrán pocas parte que estarán con de acuerdo a la serie, que si ataques alienígenas y esas cosas. Bien aquí les va, si la historia esta algo melancólica mientras avanza, es por que la lluvia, me pone así.**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, les pertenece a: "Man of action" Y a "Cartoon Netwoork"**

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**Capitulo 1: a veces todo cambia…**

El encantador paisaje de bellwood. Gwen prefería un clima más frio, pero bueno Mientras estuviera el, eso era lo de menos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no se daban un relax para ellos, con eso de los alienígenas, los caballeros eternos, la escuela, la casa, los deberes, etc. A se sentía tan bien tenerlo a su lado.

Ella se encontraba recostada en su pecho, mientras el se recostó en un viejo samán que a la vista de muchos era solo un viejo árbol.

Un pequeño murmullo salió de la joven:

- Kevin- Dijo sin mayor esfuerzo al chico.

-si, dime- Dijo relajado mientras acaricia su cabeza.

- ¿a que lugar te gustaría ir, cuando mueras?- Dijo tranquilamente, esperando que su pregunta, no le incomodara al joven.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? pero… ¿Cuándo muera? no lo se, eso aun no lo había pensado...pero, Tal vez, me gustaría volver a aquel lugar en que mi padre me llevo a pescar. Fue la única vez que la pase también con el- Dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo y recordando ese viejo momento.- y… ¿a ti donde te gustaría ir?

- lo siento, Kevin- dijo Gwen haciendo una pequeña pausa- Pero… ¿a mi? Me encantaría llegar a un bosque, en donde se encuentren toda una pradera llena de flores y en donde estén todos mis recuerdos más hermosos- Dijo con gran alegría e imaginándose el lugar-Kevin… también me gustaría poder morir en tus brazos- Mientras se acurrucaba más en su pecho.

- ¡¿Qué dices?¡ Yo moriría si eso ocurriese- Dijo con frustración al escuchar eso de ella.- ¿por que imaginaria esa la mejor forma? Dijo con un poco de dolor.

-no lo se, solo me gustaría poder despedirme de ti- Dijo con desolación.

-Gwen no pienses más en eso. Falta mucho tiempo, para algo así. Ahora solo quiero quedarme contigo- Dijo cariñosamente, mientras besaba su frente. Ella asintió y tan solo se quedo allí junto a el, mientras el le abrazaba mas asi el, esperando como la noche aparecía.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Que horror, esto no había pasado muchas veces. No recordaba la última vez en que sus padres le habían castigado y justo HOY. No podía salir de su casa, tan solo se quedo estudiando libros de hechizo y tratando de hacer algo productivo con el tiempo que restaba.

Le habían castigado, por haber llegado tan tarde de la cita con Kevin. Pero no entendía apenas eran unos adolescentes, asta su hermano quiso intervenir, para ayudar a su hermana. Pero de igual forma ella estaría castigada una semana en su casa, sin compras, ni salidas, ni misiones. En verdad esto era una tortura, no había mucho que hacer en su casa y lo más emocionante que pasaría ese día, seria lavar los platos.

Se acomodo en su cama, mientras leía el libro : "El retrato de Dorian Gray". En su ventana dos rocas tiraron, ella se acerco, colocando el libro en su mesa de noche. Abrió un poco más las ventanas y dio con el blanco. Y ahí abajo estaba Kevin con un par de rocas en sus manos. Gwen con un poco de suerte logro esquivar una de las rocas, que este había lanzado. Gwen algo exasperada comento.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Tratas de romper la ventana? Además que haces aquí Kevin, sabes que estoy castigada y no podre salir durante una semana, por lo que ocurrió- Dijo en tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara.

- hey Si, lo se. Pero te tengo una sorpresa; Súbeme con una de tus plataformas y te mostrare- Dijo con gran entusiasmo, esperando que esta no siguiera con sus regaños.

- hay, Kevin. Esta bien, sube, pero espero que sea rápido, no quiero quedarme aquí otra semana- Dijo con rapidez mientras creaba las plataformas de mana y el subió sin mucho espera.

Kevin subió y Gwen con cuidado lo ayudo a que entrara. Con un dedo le señalo un signo de silencio, ya que este tenía un tono de voz un poco alto. El solo espero a que se calmara, para poder la gran noticia.

- bien Kevin aquí estas. Ya puedes decir, ¿que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?- Dijo en tono apresurado, que casi con eso lo arrojaba por la ventana.

- ok, ok. Ya te diré, pero primero cierra los ojos, ¿Si?- Dijo con una mirada, Que sabia que Gwen no le podría negar. Ella tan solo asintió, con cara de "esta bien". Ella los cerros y Kevin saco de su billetera 2 boletos. Los coloco cerca de su rostro y le dijo: -esta bien, ya puedes abrirlos.

- ¿que? Observo más de cerca los boletos los cuales decían: **"Coldplay"** en vivo -¡quuee! No puede ser en serio. tomo uno de ellos

Efusivamente, casi grito pero se acordó de que sus padres estaban. –Kevin esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Como las conseguiste?- Dijo aun entusiasmada.

- ha, mis asuntos Gwen. ¿Te gustaron?. Dijo en forma irónica.

- ¿que si me gustaron? Me encantaron- ¡Dijo está tomando a su chico, para darle un jugoso beso. Esto a él lo tomo un poco sorprendido. Luego de un largo tiempo de estar así, el tomo sus delicadas manos, para poder darle a entender que necesitaba respiración. –

-¡Kevin! Esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Y para cuando es el concierto?- Se tomo un tiempo e invito a este a sentarse en su cama.

-bien ese s el problema- Dijo esto rascándose un poco la cabeza – el concierto…pues…es hoy. Dijo una vez, después de tanto rodeo.

- ¿¡que! Kevin, debiste haberme dicho eso antes de haberme emocionado, sabes que mis padres no me dejaran salir, así les ruegue- Dijo ya un poco desanimada.

- no, no necesariamente tenemos que pedirle permiso a tus padres- Dijo ya insinuando una escapada– es más, no se tienen que enterar. Dijo tomándola de las manos.

- Kevin, no lo sé. ¿Y si mis padres se enteran?- Pensó por un momento, el gran volcán en que sus padres se volverían. – no, no es buena idea. Dijo arrepintiéndose de CASI aceptar la tentadora oferta.

- vamos Gwen. Nada ocurrirá, si nos vamos. Solo arriésgate y ya, veras que seré cuidadoso cuando nos vallamos y lleguemos. Bueno si es que quieres ir… -dijo este medio triste, pero aun con la confianza de que con tan solo decirle eso, ella aceptaría.

-hummm…- pensó de nuevo si eso era una buena idea. –está bien, iré contigo. Pero si se enteran tu vendrás conmigo al agujero- Dijo en tono de mandato, para luego tomar su abrigo y salir con cautela hacia el auto de Kevin.

Alguien los observaba. Era nada más y nada menos, que ken. El vio todo el proceso, desde la llegada de Kevin, hasta la nueva huida de Gwen con su chico. No le importo mucho, después de todo ella necesitaba su libertad (eso él lo había vivido) asi que los dejo ir, mientras el disfrutaba un agradable refresco.

En el camino, Kevin sentía a Gwen un poco temerosa, ella tomaba sus manos con nerviosismo, pero él le dio la suya para poder tranquilizarla un poco…ella sonrió levemente y le quedo mirando a sus ojos. Kevin por lo contrario le representaba firmeza y seguridad. En una pequeña parada de la luz roja, el aprovecho el momento y la beso. Ella respondió de igual forma y accedió a sus brazos. Después de que un par de cornetas interrumpieran el momento, el se despego de ella, para decirle: -tranquila, estás conmigo y nada malo te pasara. Yo te protegeré. Le quedo mirando tiernamente mientras ella solo sonrió admitiendo su verdad.

Al llegar a su destino, el le abrió la puerta y le dijo que se colocara su chaqueta.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ooooo todo era extraordinario, las luces extravagantes, la gran bulla que emitían los miles de fans enloquecidos con la llegada de su grupo favorito. Entre la multitud no se observaba muy bien a los cantantes, así que Kevin tomo sus medidas y viendo que Gwen sufría por tratar aunque sea de ver la mitad del cuerpo del cantante. La tomo por un brazo fuertemente para evitar que esta se perdiera y la subió a sus hombros.

Ella entendió al instante lo que trataría de hacer, pronto y con mucha dificultad se llevo a Gwen a un lugar un poco más cercano a la tarima. Ella se sentía muy eufórica cuando empezaron a tocar: "the Scientist" de pronto la multitud se calmo y tomo los encendedores que iluminaban con belleza el estadio.

De pronto como si fuese un sueño el cantante se acerco hacia Gwen dándole a conceder esta canción. Ella con mucha alegría tan solo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, solo tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar muy desafinada, pero aun así ¿quién podría cantar bien con tanta emoción? Bueno…yo no.

Luego de un rato de canciones y gritos, termino el concierto. Kevin bajo a Gwendolyn de sus hombros y la tomo más de cerca. Ella rápidamente bajo un poco su falda, ya que esta después de bajar de los brazos de Kevin, con un leve rose sintió la mano de el por detrás de ella, esto sin duda no intencionado. Pero aun así provocando un gran sonrojo en los dos. Él le quedo mirando con un poco de perturbación por lo sucedido, pero ella tan solo le tomo la mano y lo observo admitiendo que fue solo un ACCIDENTE.

Durante el transcurso del viaje. Ellos iban cantando muchos de los temas escuchados en el concierto él se sentía raro ya que esto solo lo hacía por ella, cantar no era lo suyo. Es como si ellos pudiesen admitir que son completamente normales.

Ella se acerco a él para poder posarse sobre su hombro. Pero en eso una brusca vuelta hizo que todo cambiase. Un camión se dirigía en dirección contraria a la de ellos, Kevin trato de mover el auto pero este estaba atascado. un agudo grito se escucho, mientras Kevin observo a gwen por última vez, ella grito: KKKEEEEEVVVIIIIINN! Mientras el camión chocaba justo en el lado del conductor, y una gran luz aparecio, segandolos. el impacto fue grande de eso se sabe, pero de si se está seguro es que el vio su hermoso rostro por última vez…

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**Bien esta historia esta trágica, me base(para que no me reclamen) en la historia que ocurrió en:_"la chica del verano"_ no sé si la han visto solo que en esta oportunidad no fue su hermano, si no su novio. Y no fue su tia, si no hermano que los cacho.**

**la banda me costo decidir entre: "Coldplay" y "Kings of leon" se he de cambiar el grupo me avisan.**

**Espero que les haya guastado la historia esto va a seguir, por lo mínimo 4 capítulos de dolor y bueno quien sabe que pasara, porque yo si se.**

**Cambio y fuera… yo no copio, solo admiro. Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Actualizando por fin! lo siento, por no haberlo hecho antes en verdad solo me quedan dos meses para terminar mi lapso, y empezar las vacaciones (alivio) pero mientras tanto estaré full ocupada. Dejando atrás esto, les dejo el segundo capitulo…**

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**Capitulo 2: la historia se repite…**

Se sentía tan perdido, no entendía que ocurría tan solo en su mente se encontraba la borrosa imagen de un gran destello de luz y una aterradora melodía que se encontraba junto con las imágenes.

Se sentía terrible, lentamente abría sus ojos sin entender aun lo que sucedía, parecía un _sueño _que aun no lograba captar. Se pudo percatar un pequeño peso al lado de la camilla en la encontraba recostado, ¿su mamá? ¿Que hacia allí? Se empezó a levantar con gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, ella sintió eso y despertando del mundo de los sueños, veía como su hijo trataba de tomar una posición adecuada cuando al mismo tiempo ella se daba cuenta que estaba vivo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué paso?-. Dijo un perdido Kevin.

Ella tan solo se limito a abrazarlo con sumo cuidado ya que el estaba en un estado, no grave, pero tampoco bueno. Tan solo callaría hasta el momento de decirle la verdad viniera.

-Kevin creí que no volverías, hijo-. Dijo la pobre madre de el llorando casi sin consuelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Gwen?-. Dijo ya con un poco de desesperación, tratando de salir de los brazos de su madre.

-Kevin, estas en una clínica- dijo la señora Levin, recordando lo que todos le habían dicho.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del cuarto era el Dr. Kayes, quien paso por el cuarto para revisar a Kevin, que por sorpresa este había despertado de su coma temporal. Le pidió al desorientado Kevin que se levantara, el con ayuda de Ben que ya estaba en el cuarto, cuidando de el, pero que también fue despierto por Kevin.

Se sentó en una silla un tanto incomoda, en donde el Dr. Kayes lo empezó a examinar.

-bien Kevin. Dime ¿en que fecha estamos?- después de preguntar eso tomo su carpeta, para anotar lo que el diría.

-eh, estamos 13 de junio-. Dijo un poco aturdido, pero recordando gran parte de su conciencia.

-muy bien, Kevin. Ahora déjame revisarte- dejando de anotar. Tomo una pequeña linterna, con la cual reviso, sus oídos, para luego revisar sus ojos.-Kevin voy a mover la linterna de izquierda a derecha, quiero que la sigas con tus ojos, si-.

Puso la linterna a una distancia adecuada a la vista de Kevin, Comenzó lentamente a mover la linterna de izquierda derecha, mientras Kevin la seguía. Se quedo fijamente mirando como se movía y de pronto el gran destello del camión apareció ante el, quito la linterna bruscamente de la mano del Dr., tirándola al suelo. Haciendo que su madre se asustara y que Ben actuara. Kevin tomo al doctor por la bata, y elevándolo del suelo, Ben le tomo por el hombro a Kevin para tratar de tranquilizarlo.-tranquilízate Kevin- dijo un preocupado Ben.

-déjame en paz, tu me dirás ¡Dónde esta Gwen! Gwen, Gwendolyn Tennyson. ¡¿Dónde esta ella?- dijo un enfurecido Kevin, harto de que le escondiesen lo que pasaba con ella.

-vamos, vamos hijo cálmate. Bájame y te diré- dijo el Dr. Kayes con cuidado al hablar, sabia como tratar a los sujetos así, Kevin hizo caso y lo bajo el Dr. Se apoyo en la pared y busco en las lista de registro de sus pacientes.

Mientras el buscaba su madre lo tomo entre llantos, diciéndole que no era buena idea. El se oponía ante eso, su madre luchaba cambiando el tema. Pero el no quería escucharla, tan solo quería saber donde estaba ella.

La búsqueda del doctor dio en el blanco, al encontrar a la paciente Gwendolyn Tensión. -¡aquí esta! Bien, veamos- comenzó a leer su informé.- ¡ah! Ya la recuerdo, o tengo malas noticias, Kevin.- dijo con cara irónica.

-¡dígame! Necesito saber- dijo Kevin aun con fuerza.

-Kevin no es buena idea, por favor olvídalo. Yo…te lo diré Ben con gran desanimo.- Kevin, bien debes estar calmado, esto no es tu culpa, si. Bien…esto es muy difícil decirlo…ella…-Ben debía mantenerse una actitud circunspecta ante el.- bien…Kevin, ella murió, fue ayer. No pudo soportar mas, su cuerpo estaba exigiendo una fuerza muy grande, simplemente paso lo que tenia que pasar.- cada palabra que decía era tan difícil de decir.

Kevin estaba en shock, tan solo no lo podía admitir.- ¿Por qué?... ¿por que ella? ¡¿Por qué no yo maldita sea?-. Kevin cayó en su cama, tomando su cabello con agresión.- ¿Por qué tenia que pasar? Esto es mi culpa si tan solo no la fuese obligado a salir, esto no fuera pasado… ¿Por qué la historia se repite de nuevo?- de ahí el joven desolado se hicieron visibles unas cuantas gotas de dolor puro.

De pronto su madre se acerco, a la cama en donde el se encontraba sentado y lo abrazo para tratar de consolarlo. Ben miro al Dr. Con cara molesta y le dijo.- gracias por ser tan inoportuno.- dijo con sarcasmo e ira, a lo que el dijo.- lo lamento para algún día tendrían que haberle dicho. Hasta luego, el ya se puede dar de alta.- diciendo eso cerro la puerta y Ben se dirigió hacia su amigo…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-¿Dónde estoy?-. Dijo ella tocándose la cabeza, todo estaba tan oscuro, en verdad no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí.- ¿Kevin? ¿Donde rayos estoy? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- callo al escuchar un ruido proveniente del fondo del salón, se acerco para poder saber quien estaba allí, pudo ver que era una vieja mujer que estaba sentada en un banquillo ya bastante abandonado, su vestimenta lucia de alrededor de los años 50 se veía como una mujer joven, pero no tanto. Aproximadamente de unos 20 o 30 años.

Gwen se acerco a ella con temor hacia ella.- disculpe, sabe en verdad ¿Qué lugar es este?-. Pronuncio, sentándose al lado de ella.

-linda, tu estas en una clínica y además eres un espíritu vagando-. Dijo en forma corta y precisa a la chica.

-si, claro-. Gwen no hizo caso y se alejo de ella, pensando que tal vez ella tenía problemas mentales.

-¿no me crees verdad? Ah, yo tampoco creía esto, cuando morí. Pero para que veas que te digo la verdad, te reto a que veas la camilla que esta en ese lugar, no te costara nada y podrás saber si estoy loca o no-. Termino callando, para ver como Gwen se detenía y se ponía a pensar, si en verdad este era un juego de su imaginación.

Le hizo caso y paso por paso, se fue acercando a la camilla. Que en verdad no sabía si ver o no, pero la curiosidad la comía por dentro. Ya estaba a pocos segundos de saber la verdad, con una de sus manos tuvo un fuerza increíble, como si su mente se lo fuese pedido y allí se encontraba recostado, su cadáver ya pálido, y sin vida. Era ella.

Retrocedió asustada y con un sentimiento incomprendido, sabia que esto tenia una explicación, pero no la hallaba.- ¿que es eso? Yo en verdad estoy muerta-. La joven le asintió y se paro y en un momento ya se encontraba al lado de Gwen. Ella se asusto mucho, pero ella le dijo

-esto es normal, muchos nos quedamos vagando como espíritus, por razones que debemos resolver. Yo por ejemplo aun espero a mi esposo, pero aun no ha llegado ese día. Tú debes tener una razón-. Dijo ya sabia de lo que aprendió por medio del tiempo.

-entonces, aun no he cruzado… ¿la luz? Como lo hago yo no me quiero quedar aquí eternamente-. Dijo ella recordando su "_muerte_".- el accidente…- dijo al fin.- eso es, yo morí en el choque ¿pero como cruzo esa línea?

-debes encontrarla, tu sola. Tal vez estas aquí por una persona.-Kevin… pensó ella. De pronto se abrieron las grandes puertas de la morgue y un viejo cuerpo venia llegando, junto con un gran anciano espíritu. Acompañados de todos los enfermeros y el medico.- al fin, a llegado mi momento, me debo ir aquí esta el.- dijo eso mientras se encontraba con su desorbitado, dejando a un lado, a Gwen.

-¡espera!, ¡espera!, ¿Cómo haré para comunicarme con el? ¿no se supone que no nos ven?-. Dijo Gwen "corriendo" hacia ella.

-hay fuerzas que no se pueden explicar, tu podrás. Como lo hiciste con la sabana, adiós…tú encontraras la respuesta-. Se despidió y se fue hacia la luz con su esposo.

Gwendolyn se quedo hay mientras veía como todos los médicos se iban del lugar.-debo buscar a Kevin…-. Dijo con afirmación y tomando su mano hacia su pecho…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**Drama, drama, drama. Y misterio. Si no son fanáticos de los fantasmas, lo siento. Me inspire full, estuve pensando muy bien en como escribir esto, pues va ha ser la única vez (no esta confirmado) en que alguien muera. Pase más o menos una noche en practicar el drama, para estudiar las reacciones de los personajes.**

**El Dr. Kayes, es el apellido del actor que interpreto a Kevin en:" Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena".**

**Gwen no puede cruzar la luz, por que tiene que decirle algo vital a Kevin, para poder aliviar su alma.**

**Es la tercera vez que Kevin pierde a alguien, que se tan cercano a el. Por eso el nombre del capitulo.**

**Sin mas nada que decir, me despido. Criticas aceptadas, insultos no. Cambio y fuera..**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡hola! Perdonen por no haber motando el capitulo antes, lo siento no haberlo echo antes. De verdad que estoy sacando tiempo de donde no tengo, y de a poquito voy montando capítulos; si la verdad es que estoy a millón en la escuela. Bueno ahora si, les dejo que lean con tranquilidad el capitulo.**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a:"Man of action" y "Cartoon Network"**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Capitulo 3: Reencuentro con ella.**

Un día paso después de la trágica noticia que a Kevin le habían dado. En verdad el no encontraba una manera razonable de aceptar este hecho, el día del entierro era mañana. El no s encontraba preparado ni físicamente; como psicológicamente como para ir a este fúnebre evento. Su mama le trato de convencer de no ir, pero el igual iría a su despedida.

Había pasado una negra noche, entre llantos ocultos y sentimientos de ira por lo sucedido. Se encontraba sentado en su cama, yacía ahí inmóvil y triste. Al lado de el había un traje negro, junto con una camisa blanca; esperando que a su dueño e colocase el formal atuendo.

Se Paro sin mínimas ganas, cogió la ropa y se empezó a vestir.

En un momento tocaron La puerta, el se apresuro a abrirla. Era Ben.

-veo que ya estas listo-. Dijo con cierto humor para animarle un poco.- te vez…bien amigo-. Dijo dándole un piropo a Kevin.

-no, claro que no estoy listo-. Respondió Kevin literalmente al joven Ben.

Ben agacho la cabeza, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente de Kevin.

-amigo, se que esto es bastante difícil. Pero ya veras que esto se podrá resolver con el tiempo. Tal vez…ya era su hora-. Dijo Ben mirando hacia otro lado.

-no vuelvas a decir eso, ella no merecía morir-. Dijo molesto consigo mismo.

-esta bien Kevin, estare afuera por si necesitas de mi-. Dijo Ben saliendo del cuarto.

Kevin tan solo callo como siempre. Se privo de hablar y desahogarse con el, pero el prefería llorar solo.

Salio de la habitación y vio a Ben y a su made que se levantaban del sofá, para poder dirigirle una mirada a Kevin. En verdad esos trajes le iban bien, pero en esta oportunidad no era un hecho como para celebrarlo.

-vamonos, se hace tarde-. Fue lo único que se limito a decir.

-esta bien, vamos-. Dijo Ben con decisión.

Se fueron en el auto de Ben ya que el de Kevin se encontraba totalmente dañado, e irreparable para el seguro. La visita de Ben también se debía a ello. Ben iba manejando, mientras Kevin le hizo una brusca interrupción, dándole un buen susto al joven Ben.

-¡espera las flores de Gwen!-. Le grito a Ben.- ¡debes parar!-.

-¡esta bien! ¡Esta bien!-. Dijo Ben casi sin aliento.

Pararon en una florería que estaba cerca de allí, Ben se bajo y luego Kevin lo hizo.

Entraron y rápidamente Kevin observo las múltiples variedades de flores que había en el salón. Ben se acerco a la dama que allí atendía, para pedirle el favor de decirle donde había racimos, como para un funeral.

-buenas estoy buscando flores grandes, alguna argolla de flores, un adorno. Usted sabe Cómo para un entierro-. Dijo Ben.

Kevin escucho el pedido de Ben que de inmediato se enfado, por pedirle algo fuera del gusto de ella.

-oye Ben, se que no es una fiesta. Pero estoy seguro de que ese tipo de flores no le gustarían nada a ella-. Dijo Kevin dando retroceso y buscando una corona de flores amarillas.- tal vez sea algo escandaloso, pero quiero llevarle algo que le guste-.

Ben observo la corona, no eran nada feas. Así que no viendo otra opción, y sabiendo que Kevin podía conocer un poco mejor a ella. Las compraron y se fueron de una vez al lugar.

Llegando al lugar el día parecía marchar igual para todos, menos para la familia Tennyson, ni conocidos. Reconociendo el auto verde de Ben y además por las "fosforescentes" flores el abuelo se acerco. Kevin y Ben bajaron del auto, tomando con cuidado la corona para poder bajarla del capo del auto.

Muchos reconocieron a Kevin, algunos los veían como un asesino y delincuente tipo, por haber hecho que su amada Gwendolyn se fuese. Pero otros como Max y los padres de Ben sabían que nada de esto fue adrede.

El abuelo saludo a Ben y luego a Kevin los ayudo para poder montar las flores sobre el cercano ataúd. Kevin se sentía frustrado ya que no soportaba que muchos los observaran así, de una manera tan prejuiciosa en ellos.

Luego de la pequeña entrada muchos de los familiares subieron al escenario, para poder exclamar las últimas palabras hacia la joven perdida. Muchas de las palabras mostraban en secreto un gran odio y culpa a Kevin. Algunas eran:- "y aunque sabíamos que ella era una muchacha de bien, siempre hay…malas influencias. Que hacen que las actitudes cambien"-.-"no importa, ya esto a pasado. No hay culpables; pero las cosas siempre se revierten en contra de quien cometió los hechos"-.

Esto lo tenía impotente, la gente hablaba barbaridades sin saber. Finalmente todos pasaron, pero el padre de Kevin quien se había levantado para hablar, señalo con la vista a Kevin indicándole que era su momento de hablar. El con un poco de nervios, pero tomando el control de la situación se levanto de la pequeña silla a darle las ultimas palabras a ella. Se dirigió al escenario, subió las escaleras y finalmente llego al micrófono. Donde estaba a la vista de muchos que lo apuntaban, como cuchillos con tan solo la mirada de aquellos. Trago saliva y con decisión empezó con su discurso.

-buenas…bueno, en verdad no la son. ¿Pero bueno?, se que muchos aquí me han de ver como un asesino. Y si, tal vez yo pueda encajar en ese rango pero…debo asegurar que yo nunca lastimaría alguien como…Gwen-. Dijo Kevin para seguir continuando, tomo un respiro.- ella, en verdad jamás tuve claro como fue que ella pudo enamorarse de mi. Pero debo responder que ella era magnifica; hermosa, fuerte, comprensible, culta, humilde, luchadora, terca-. Rio por un momento, recordándola.- y siempre confió en mi, podría seguir diciendo sus virtudes, pero dudo que me alcance el tiempo. Tan solo me gustaría decir que si pudiese retroceder todo, me encantaría… pausa para evitar que lágrimas saliesen.-me encantaría poder saber, de que de los dos; ella fuese la que sobrevivió. Si ella me estuviese escuchando, le diría que lo siento, que jamás me perdonare de haberlo causado la muerte y que muy pocas veces le pude haber dicho cuando la amaba y cuanto cambio mi vida para bien. Debería haberlo hecho…ya esto lo viví una vez, pero aun ese dolor de pérdida sigue en mí. Siempre te para terminar.- gracias-. Se despidió y en cuanto se voltio para bajar, escucho como todos aplaudían.

asta los que tenían una mala impreción de el, se levantaron con lagrimas a aplaudir sus grandes verdad había sido el mejor discurso de todos, ya que sus padres estaban un poco mas débiles como para hablar; tan solo hablo su padre. Y los demás eran algunas despedidas hipócritas y en verdad sin profundidad.

Ya luego de la breve misa, se dispusieron para poder enterrar le tumba. Muchos lloraban sin parar, otros como Kevin observaban en silencio como lentamente desaparecía de sus vistas. Kevin se acerco tomo un racimo blanco y lo arrojo al fondo. Mientras una gota caía de el sobre su mejilla.

Después de que muchos se marcharon, Kevin se despidió de los padres de ella que anterior encuentro ellos hablaron y perdonaron al joven. Le dijo a Ben que el prefería irse caminando, el le reprocho. Pero comprendió que tal vez el ya no necesitaba de mas lastima. Se fue y tan pronto lo hizo, Kevin tomo rumbo a su camino.

Después de unos largos minutos llego, al tan esperado lugar por el. Se sentó sobre el viejo árbol leñoso, tomo con vagancia sus bolsillos y en un extraño encuentro halló un gran reconocido medallón, que antiguamente le había regalado a su novia. tal vez no se dio cuenta y ella lo guardo allí, pero ¿cuando?

-¿Qué es esto?-. Se pregunto, ya que el no lo volvió a ver desde que se lo dio a Gwen.- me debo estar volviendo loco-. Luego formo un puño, y recostó su brazo hacia su pecho.- ahí Gwen, recuerdas ¿Cuándo antes veníamos aquí? Eran mis mejores días junto a ti-. Luego observo hacia el atardecer, y lentamente cerro sus ojos.

Ya cayendo al mundo de los sueños, empezó con borrosas imágenes sobre viejos lugares visitados. Pero de repente vio como algo empezaba a ocurrir, Gwen ¿era ella? que estaba pasando tal vez era un dulce sueño de ella.

-Kevin eres tu, ¡al fin te consigo!-. dijo desesperada.

-¡que! ¿Gwen eres tu? Debo estar soñando verdad-. Dijo Kevin con miedo.

-en realidad, si. Pero yo no soy un sueño. Yo estoy viva-. Dijo ella tomando sus "manos".

-pero tu… ¿Gwen que ocurrió?-. Dijo abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

-kevin, lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante-. Dijo ella entre "lagrimas".

-Gwen, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado-. Dijo el casi sin ponerle atención a lo que decia.

-escuchame Kevin, ahí algo que debo decirte-. Dijo ella en otro intento, por llamar su atención.

-te escucho Gwen, dime todo lo que quieres. no me ire de aquí-. Dijo el abrazándola más hacía su pecho. en verdad estaba en una espeie de shock.

-no,Kevin no puedo mantener nuestra conexión por mucho tiempo yo…te hablare en otra oportunidad-. Dijo ella con "lagrimas".

-no, Gwen ya te perdí una quiero que te Kevin con frustración.

-no me perderás amor, vuelve aquí de nuevo, con la medalla. Y me veras de para despedirse de una vez y perder la conciencia.

-¡espera gwen! no te vallas-. Dijo el a gritos, viendo como desaparecia su figura.

Kevin se despertó del tiro, casi sin rasó simio. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Que había dicho? ¿Que no había muerto? No entendió, tan corto había sido el sueño, pero tanto tiempo paso; como para que oscurece todo. El tan solo se levanto y tomo el medallón, guardándolo como si fuese un tesoro. ella le tenia que decir algo, pero eso era verdad. Tal vez si tenia razón, _tal vez nada de esto fuese ocurrido… _

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Bueno el sueño es un "enigma" pronto podrán saber mas de esto, en verdad con esta serie me inspiro mucho ¿será la computadora la que me da PODER? Bien esta súper dramática y trágica. Bien actualizo pronto: Temores. Sin mas nada que decir(en realidad tengo, mucho por decir) pero no me alcanza el tiempo me despido…cambio y fuera…**

**Yo no copio, solo admiro…**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Un cordial saludo a todos de seguro creerán estar locos, pero ahora si. Dije que no actualizaría pero bueno no pude aguantar las ganas y deje la tarea para distraerme un rato. Bien ahora si lean con tranquilidad que será medio enredado este capitulo.

Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a: "Man of Action" y a "Cartoon Network".

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Capitulo 4: haré todo para volver a verla.

Kevin había tenido un cambio muy violento desde que volvió del funeral, se quedaba horas y horas observando el medallón de Gwen sin siquiera moverse de algún lugar. Decidió que no se quedaría así, desde que ella le dijo que tenía algo muy importante para decirle el había creído fiel mente a la palabra de ella. Tal vez el tenia la oportunidad de reunirse con ella.

Se encontraba en el taller en el cual trabajaba en su nuevo reemplazo del viejo auto destrozado, ya después de tres días de aquel suceso que al principio creyó solo un sueño (un dulce sueño) se volvió en segundos en la realidad que en su mente vagaba, por el deseo de volverla a tener.

Su amigo el cual era al que se le podría llamar el cabecilla del garaje, observaba como Kevin trabajaba como maniático en su auto ruedas, pintura, motor, tapiz nuevo. En realidad el trabajaba con calma y sumo cuidado cuando hacia esto; pero esta vez se le notaba con bastante apuro.

En el taller había un gran estero el cual utilizaban para descargar energías cuando era necesario, Jorsh se acerco a el para encenderlo, y escuchar algo de música; siempre lo hacia. Al momento de encenderlo se escucho de inmediato la canción: "in my place"

De "Colplay".

Kevin reacciono de inmediato en contra de la canción que le ocasionaba dolorosos recuerdos.

-¡apágalo!-. Dijo gritándole sin tacto a su compañero.

-esta bien, esta bien. De igual modo odio al grupo-. Dijo el sorprendido por su impacto al escucharlo.

-no vuelvas a prender la maldita radio-. Dijo Kevin actuando de nuevo con agresividad al hablarle.

Luego volvió a lo suyo, evitando mirarle. El no entendía muy bien por que estaba tan irritable el supo lo que le ocurrió. Pero parecía desquiciarse con cualquier cosa. Quería saber que le ocurría, pocas veces el actuaba así. Mas bien el era un poco mas pedante a su compañeros ahora, que antes eran como decir, sus compañeros del garaje mas parecidos a Kevin.

Jorsh se acerco a Kevin el cual se encontraba nuevamente pintando el auto.

-¿estas bien amigo?-. Dijo con preocupación a su compañero.

Kevin se percato de su compañía y sin mucho que decir dijo:

-si, estoy bien-. Dijo para luego voltearse y seguir con su trabajo.

-¿seguro? Hace mucho que te noto muy cambiado-. Dijo el, conociendo perfectamente a Kevin.

-si amigo, estoy bien. Tampoco voy a estar saltando con flores alrededor de un campo, después de que…-. Callo al recordar el triste hecho.

-esta bien, esta bien hijo. No importa, te haría bien ir a caminar un rato. Ya sabes para despejar la mente.

-no, necesito terminar esto-. Dijo para seguir con sus planes.

-ok, si necesitas ayuda ya sabes donde buscarme-. Dijo para montarse en su jeet y salir de ahí.- tu cierras Kevin.

Dijo para dar retroceso y salir de ahí. El tan solo lo obvio y cerro la puerta del local que decía: "abierto"

Concluyendo con su arduo trabajo Kevin se felicito y tomo sus nuevas llaves para ir hacia el nuevo lugar al que tomo mucho cariño. Cerró la santa Maria y partió.

Se bajo con seriedad y tomo lo que en su bolsillo tenia. Aquel "amuleto" que le ayudo a verla. Apago el motor y cerro la puerta del auto. Se acerco lentamente hacia la pradera y se recostó en el viejo árbol, tal y como lo hizo la primera vez. Tomo el medallón entre sus manos y cerro sus ojos como la cura del dolor que había pasado durante un buen rato.

-por favor, por favor. Que funcione-. Dijo para si mismo.

Lentamente iba cayendo al mundo de los sueños extravagantes y mundo de las ilusiones infinitas.

-¿que es esto? Dijo viendo su alrededor, se encontraba en el mismo cementerio en donde su amada Gwen había sido enterrada hace unos días. Camino con precaución hacia la primera lapida que vio. La cual reconoció en segundos ya que decía: "Gwendolyn Tennyson". Y arriba había una pequeña figura de una delicada ninfa que se encontraba recostada en el.

-Kevin-. Escucho el-. Ven acércate-. Volvió a decir la dulce voz.

-¿amor? ¿Eres tu?-. Dijo Kevin con la misma mirada que tuvo en un principio.

-si, soy yo-. Dijo apareciendo entre unos hermosos árboles llorones que se encontraban en todo el lugar.

Ella se acerco a el tomándole de las manos y acerco una de ellas al rostro del confundido joven. Ella lo miraba con profundida y el tan solo guardaba su hermoso rostro durante los pocos minutos que le quedaban.

-Gwen me has dicho que viniera, ¿que necesitas de mí?-. Dijo el mientras se daba cuenta que poco a poco se encontraban en un entorno diferente.

-yo quiero mostrarte algo…-. Dijo ella.

El nuevo lugar se encontraba en una zona desconocida, no había suelo, ni edificaciones. Nada que pudiera concluir aun lugar conocido.

Ella le guió hacia un rincón de allí.

-vez eso-. Dijo ella observando la nada.

-no Gwen, no lo veo-. Dijo el.

-es el despertar-. Dijo ella dejando completamente confundido a Kevin.-debes buscarlo, necesito que vuelvas-. Dijo ella, dejando a Kevin aun mas confundido.

-¡dime! ¿Qué es?-. Dijo el tratando d comprenderla.

-debes buscar pruebas, pruebas de que puedes seguir viviendo-. Dijo Gwen tomándolo con desesperación.

-no te entiendo el.- ¡que debo hacer!-. Dijo de nuevo tomándola entre sus brazos como si fuera la ultima flor que quedara entre los secos campos, que se había llevado el invierno.

-debes buscar otra razón de vivir, yo no te puedo ayudar. Tienes que hacerlo tú Debes despertar de esto; Para que podamos estar de nuevo juntos-. Dijo ella comenzando a llorar.

-pero Gwen si despierto, no te volveré a ver-. Dijo Kevin dándole a razonar.

-no, esto es temporal. Pero si despiertas nos volveremos a ver-. Dijo tomándole y acercando más su rostro hacia su cara.

El abrió más sus ojos, esto se sentía tan real. El la sentía; sus abrazos, sus llantos y sus…besos. El toco su labio inferior con timidez, para que luego se hundieran en un largo y profundo beso. De el resbalo una lagrima y ella tan solo se despegó y tomo lo que en su mano guardaba.

-tenlo, guárdalo por mí-. Dijo ella observando el suelo y otorgándole a Kevin el preciado obsequio que este le había dado. Lo coloco alrededor d su cuello.

-pero, yo te lo di. Es tuyo-. Dijo el con cierto rechazo.

-lo se, pero quiero que te proteja a ti-. Dijo ella-. Debes despertar Kevin, tan solo te pido eso…en mi casa en mi mesa de noche hay algo que tu me diste y que nadie podrá remplazar busca eso.

-y ¿Qué haré con eso?-. Dijo el en un tono diferente.

-tendrás la prueba de que sabrás que yo me fui; y volverás. Debes olvidarme y pensar en ti. Así podrás despertar de esto-. Dijo ella seriamente.

-pero yo te quiero a ti-. Dijo el tomándole del brazo.

-ya tú me salvaste, ahora es tiempo de que tú vuelvas-. Dijo ella para desdecirse-. Adiós Kevin.

-no, no por favor-. Se acerco corriendo hacia ella y en un momento todo desapareció.

El despertó y se levanto ya que se encontraba en la suave grama. Tan solo observo con cuidado el amuleto. Luego callo unos segundos para cerrar sus ojos en completa meditación. Estaba tan confundido, el creía que podía comunicarse con ella por tener poderes de telekinesia, pero no era así. ¿Qué era? ¿Un fantasma? Pero que rayos ya no sabia en que creer.

De nuevo termino con eso, y como siempre se levanto y pensó en buscar las respuestas a todo esto. Ella le dijo que buscara algo que solo el sabia. Pero…¿Qué era ese algo?

¿Por qué le pedía volver? si era ella la que tenía que volver. ¿Despertar de que?, si sufría mucho mas sin ese sueño. Era un sueño, pero este estaba siendo mucho mejor que la vacía realidad que en estos momentos vivía.

Monto su deportivo, y para descansar un poco de esto que lo estaba volviendo loco y que no sabia si contarle a alguien de lo sucedido; se dispuso a escuchar un poco de música. Encendió la primera estación que hay se encontraba sintonizada y puso en marcha el auto.

En el camino todo el paisaje era el gran bosque que para Gwen este era precioso. De repente como si fuese el destino en la radio empezó a sonar: "in my place" de Coldplay. El se asusto un poco ya que le tenía un poco de rencor a estos cantantes que bueno…ocasionaron un grave accidente.

-¿de nuevo?-. Dijo Kevin con molestia ya que esto había sucedido anteriormente.- ¡¿Por qué haces esto? No se que mas hacer Gwen discúlpame-. Dijo con furia callando la estación de un solo golpe.

Paro cerca de allí, y apoyo su cabeza en el volante del auto. El remordimiento crecía en el; cuanto la necesitaba. No sabia que hacer tal vez debía dejar de buscarla y seguir con su vida, pero no podía olvidarla tan sencillamente tal vez debía contarle a alguien lo que sucedía, pero podrían llamarlo sicótico.

En estos momentos tan solo quería volver al tiempo y regresar en el momento en que no tenía problemas, en el que era reconocido como un héroe y no como un asesino. Volver a ser el chico al que muchos deseaban tener su vida, a ahora tener que mirarlo con obvia lastima. A tener el orgullo de haber tenido a su amada Gwen en sus brazos y haberla perdido de la misma forma.

Ahora se encontraba ya cansado tal vez un forma de volverla a ver era acabando con su vida. Si, tal vez eso era lo que ella quería. Tal vez ella descansaría si eso sucediese. O mas bien el descansaría si eso pasara. Estos eran los momentos en el que Kevin hacia salir a la luz los verdaderos sentimientos que ocultaba detrás de su rudeza y que Gwen muy bien conocía.

¡NO! Ella había perdido la vida por el, y hacer eso era como burlar a la ayuda que ella le había otorgado. Tenia que ser fuerte y prevalecer como lo hizo con la muerte de su padre. Haría lo que ella le pidió no dejaría en vano su pedido.

Seguidamente volvió a encender el auto para así proponerse a buscar mañana aquello que tanto ella pedía a gritos…tal vez trataría de despertar…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Bueno como se abran dado cuenta Kevin tiene ganas de suicidarse, pero no lo hará ya que no pondrá en vano el sacrificio que hizo Gwen. Debo decir que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo lleno de dolores y sentimientos encontrados, gracias a la filarmónica que estaba escuchando de: Concierto de Aranjuez- Adagio. Esa fue la parte que me inspiro. Me pareció muy romántica. Escúchenla durante la escena en donde Kevin se encuentran con ella. Aclaraciones.

*Kevin arreglaba su auto, por que ya saben el otro quedo destrozado por el choque.

*el amigo de Kevin: "Jorsh" es un personaje inventado por mí.

*este capitulo es una forma de mostrar como una persona puede llegar a la locura, hasta poder hablar con su subconsciente. Pero de alguna manera el no esta loco.

*las palabras de Gwen serán explicadas el próximo capitulo. Ella trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero en realidad ella quiere que el vuelva.

*la canción de: "Coldplay" que es: "In my place". Lo puse así pues en un capitulo de:"Ghostwisperer" hay un fantasma que no descansaba y torturaba al que le causo la muerte con la misma canción. (Perdón).

*pueda que este sea el penúltimo capitulo, lo que significa que el próximo será el final.

Bueno diciendo esto doy razón a las locuras que con inspiración escribí, me gustan los números pares por eso y otras razones no veo razones de seguir. Tuve 3 ideas al principio de cómo resolver esto; pero finalmente ya elegí una. Pues bueno ahora si me despido…cambio y fuera…Reviwes por favor…

Yo no copio, solo admiro…


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Que alegría! es un momento agridulce tener que terminar este fic que me ha hecho seguir escribiendo por que se que a muchos les a gustado. Pero esto no significa mi final, ¡no! significa la llegada de otro fic que comenzare a finales de junio y que por seguro será algo así como el reemplazo de este fic…ahora si después de haberme pasado semanas tras semana trasnochada por pensar, les presento la final de: "No todo es para siempre". ¡Enjoy!**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a: "Man of Action" y a "Cartoon Network"**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Capitulo final: Despertando de la ilusión.**

Estaba en su cama se encontraba tan pensante e ido en sus retorcidas ideas ahora. Desde aquel entupido concierto su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Ya no hablaba con nadie, se la pasaba solo, yendo a lugares que muchos no conocían, no comía, parecía algo paranoico. Las personas que conocía ya no parecían reales, estaba tan metido en su propio "mundo" que se olvido que existía la humanidad y se alejo de ella para evitar mas tormentos.

Había que admitir que esto no era fácil ya con tres muertes de seres queridos, es difícil tener voluntad y esperanzas, pero a el no se le conocía especialmente por ser de aquellos que se rinden y no luchan contra estas situaciones. Era al revés, lo cual esto hacia que muchos en estos momentos temieran de la actitud temporal que Kevin tenia.

Se levanto con pesadez sin mucho mas que pensar en su objetivo. Se coloco una camisa y encima su acostumbrado suéter. Luego tomo las llaves que se encontraban en el viejo escritorio en donde antes pasaba sus noches enteras.

No dio los buenos días, no desayuno ni tampoco se despidió. Tan solo quería ir al único lugar que le brindaba los tormentosos recuerdos de un amor perdido. Tal vez por masoquismo, pero había una fuerza que lo atraía hacia ese lugar.

Pasando por la carretera a donde queda el bosque que ya Kevin visitaba con cierta frecuencia, se encontraba su cochera. Miro hacia ella: -cerrado-. Decía así que aprovecho el momento y busco distraerse un poco abrió el lugar pero dejando el letrero en su mismo lugar no quería interrupciones de nadie.

Empezó a buscar viejas herramientas. Unas por aquí otras por allá, ninguna era la cosa que buscaba. Quería encontrar algo que le sirviese…para suicidar. Era el lugar perfecto: solo, sin que nadie pudiese escucharlo, con miles de objetos con que hacerlo. Simplemente parecía planeado, pero en realidad solo lo pensó en el momento. Luego se tiro al suelo y tomo una llave que pensó le serviría de utilidad.

La tenia ya muy cerca de su cuello, tan solo era cuestión de hacerlo. ¡Pero de pronto! Un angustiante chillido se escucho en su cabeza, soltó la llave tirándola muy lejos de el, pensando de nuevo y recuperando parte d la cordura.

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?-. Tomo sus manos que se encontraban rojas por la presión y rasco su cabeza. Seguidamente se levanto y en el mismo instante de que lo hizo el estero se encendió y comenzó a sonar de nuevo la canción que lo torturaba mucho más que sus recuerdos dolientes.

Reacciono de una forma tan negativa que su corazón latía mucho mas rápido por la furia que corría por su cuerpo. Tomo la estero y la lanzo de un golpe contra el pavimento, la pateo, rompió todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y tomo de nuevo sus llaves del auto escapando del lugar y dejándolo completamente abierto.

Manejaba muy rápido de volviéndose hacia la ciudad, exactamente hacia la casa de Gwen y como si fuera la maldición de los llamados: "Beatles". En su auto comenzó de nuevo a sonar con: "Coldplay" en "The Scientist". Al principio lo creyó una falla del auto pero luego se escucho: "Yellow" del mismo grupo.

Trato de tener paciencia, pero ya harto de esto. Apago la radio del mismo golpe sin importarle cuanto lo dañase y tomando en cuenta que fuese sido un error, se abrió la ventana que tenia el reproductor sacando de el un disco que tenia marcado: "viejos recuerdos, Coldplay. Propiedad de: Gwen Tennyson" el se calmo y tomando el CD en sus manos lo guardo en su viejo forro.

Llegando a la antigua casa de su novia. Se estaciono y toco la puerta. Los padres de Gwen se encontraban tomando el té. Ellos abrieron y se sorprendieron a ver a Kevin allí.

-¿Kevin?...hola, deseas algo. ¡Pasa adelante!-. Dijo la señora Lilly o conocida como la Señora Tennyson.

-gracias-. Dijo abruptamente y pasando sin siquiera tener la mayor intensión de hablarles. El vio las escaleras y subiendo el primer escalón, sintió como era detenido por una mano.

-espera, ¿A dónde vas?-. Dijo esta vez el Sr. Tennyson.

-yo debo ver algo. Por favor tan solo necesito buscar algo-. Dijo Kevin ya sabiendo su reacción.

-¿Qué tipo de cosa estas buscando, hijo?-. Dijo de nuevo el Sr. Tennyson.

-es algo que ella…me dijo que encontrara…hace un tiempo-. Dijo el aun con un poco de resentimiento contra si mismo por lo sucedido.

-pero, ¿Qué es?-. Dijo con insistencia.

-en cuanto sepa se lo diré. Por ahora tan solo necesito que me deje ir-. Dijo el con su típica arrogancia.

-no Kevin no es conveniente que suba-. Dijo el exclamándole al joven.

-¡no molestare mas! ¡tan solo necesito ver algo que ella me dejo-. Se soltó con fuerza del brazo del padre de Gwen, y subió con rapidez al cuarto de ella.

La madre de ella, tan solo se tapo con las manos la boca, y tomo el teléfono para poder llamar a Ben. El Sr. Tennyson por su parte subió las escaleras y sabiendo que Kevin se dirigía al cuarto de ella, fue hacia allí.

Cuando entro vio como Kevin estaba parado observando la vacía habitación que conservaba algunos pocos muebles y la cama. El tan solo se le acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de el. Desvalijado todo su hermoso cuarto que antes conservaba había sido olvidado y tomado para guardar algunas cosas.

-Kevin hijo, se lo que piensas ahora. Pero…-.

-¡NO! ¡Como se les puede ser tan fácil olvidarla!-. Dijo el con furia callando A Fran.- no puedo creerlo. ¡Como pudieron!-. Dijo agachando su cabeza.

-por favor Kevin. Nosotros somos sus padres no sabes cuanto nos ha dolido su perdida. Pero no podemos conservar este dolor, haciendo como si nada fuese sucedido…era necesario-. Dijo el diciéndole la verdad.

-¿necesario? Yo jamás podría hacerlo-. Kevin se dirigió hacia el viejo armario y con anarquía empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto aquello que Gwen le pedía.

El Sr. Tennyson vio ello, y se le acerco de nuevo al joven confundido.

-no encontraras nada. Todas sus cosas se las han llevado. Las hemos donado-. Dijo el haciendo que cada palabra sonase como un disparo.

Se levanto y busco en la mesita de noche que ella tenia. Busco y busco en cual lado veía y en eso apareció corriendo por el pasillo…Ben. Se extraño de su visita pero pensó que tal vez era por que los padres de Gwen le tuvieron miedo.

-tío, Kevin. ¿Están bien?-. Dijo el asustado y suspirando pensando en que Kevin había cometido una locura.

-¿acaso pensaste que iba a matar a alguien?-. Dijo Kevin. Luego en una simple mirada Kevin encontró algo… ¿su…su chaqueta? ¿Qué hacia allí?

La tomo y observo por un buen rato. Esto era algo fuera de lo común estaban sucediéndole muchas cosas, pero que hacia el collar de Gwen en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y ahora por que encontraba esto en su casa. No recordaba habérsela dado desde ese concierto. Por que rayo sonaban esas malditas canciones…. No tenía lógica.

Entonces comprendió, que tal vez ella le quería dar la señal de que ella seguía con vida y le trajo eso o tan solo la presión de quedarse solo le hacia imaginar estas mil cosas. Todos observaban a Kevin el cual observaba meticulosamente su chaqueta.

-¡ven esto!-. Dijo Kevin con cierto aire de locura.

-eh...eh si. ¿De donde lo sacaste? No recuerdo haberlo visto aquí antes-. Dijo el Sr. Tennyson.

-es mió. ¡Lo ven! Aquí esta la prueba de que no estoy loco. ¿Cómo pudo ella haberlo dejado aquí? ¿Eh?-. Dijo Kevin con la misma actitud.

-vamos Kevin, cualquiera pudo haberla dejado allí. Mejor te llevo a tu casa, tienes que descansar y…-.

-¿no me crees verdad? ¿Piensas que estoy loco? Pero no es cierto, me he podido comunicar con ellas, tan solo escúchame…-.

Muchos allí presenciaban la misma locura en la Kevin se envolvía poco a poco y cada vez tenia menos oportunidades de salir de aquel lugar oscuro que lo arrastraba. Tal vez tan solo era su imaginación, pero que hacer. Parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de cordura.

-hijo vamos creo que esto se ha salido completamente fuera de control. Nosotros te podemos ayudar-. Dijo el Sr. Tennyson con las intenciones de que Kevin se calmase y volviese a la realidad, pero esto hizo que el dolor y frustración que había en Kevin volviera.

-¿creen que estoy loco? creí que creían en mí. Sobre todo tu Ben. Pero creo que nunca me comprenderán-. Y de una sola reacción observaron como Kevin se iba por la ventana d la habitación de Gwen.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al pensar en la locura que el podría cometer en ese estado tan débil emocionalmente. Ben quiso perseguirlo, pero como la rapidez de un jaguar el ya se había ido. No tenia insignia, no tenia ni su celular nada con que comunicarse. El se había perdido.

Se encontraba completamente mal desde hace ya varios días su pecho le había estado doliendo gravemente, actuaba como si nada ocurriese. Pero de tanta impotencia de que no supieran cuanto sufría exploto de la peor manera.

Kevin tomo mucho más velocidad y con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos se dirigió al lugar al que le daría las respuestas a sus confusiones que le hacían dudar de su cordura. Tenía la chaqueta entre sus manos que a la misma vez iban conduciendo. Se paro y cerro la puerta de un gran golpe.

Corrió hacia el Saman como si fuese sido un niño que corre a los brazos protectores de su madre. Saco de l bolsillo y el medallón de su novia y viendo hacia la oscuridad que lentamente caía sobre el mundo. Cerró sus ojos y apretó el medallón tan solo quería descansar de una vez por todas de todo, su deseo de verla, su deseo de tenerla en sus brazos, tomarla y besarla, verla sonreír con sus tontos chistes que solo ella aguantaba.

¿Por qué se fue? No había razón. ¿Por qué no retroceder todo? ¿Por qué no podía verla en carne por última vez? El deseo de que si la pudiese volver a ver… haría todo para que ella no se fuese mas nunca de su lado. Lo tomo como una meta y entrando al mundo de los sueños encontró esa reconocida voz melodiosa.

-has vuelto, es hora de que vuelvas-. Dijo ella volteándose y tomándole de las manos.-lo has hecho al fin eres libre de despertar Kevin-.

-Gwen he tenido un horrible día, pero e conseguido encontrar lo que me mandaste a buscar-. Dijo el abrazándola y cerrando sus ojos.

-lo se…pero ahí otra cosa que debo pedirte. Yo encontrare la felicidad solo si tu despiertas, debes olvidarte de mi y empezar a ayudarte a ti-. Dijo ella acariciando su cabello.

-por que me pides que me olvide de ti Gwen. ¿Por qué?-. Dijo el cayendo en la depresión de nuevo.

-si te olvidas de mi, podrás retomar tu vida. Por favor olvídame, yo estoy bien. Pero tu un no mejoras por estar tan ocupado en lo que ocurrió. No eres culpable de nada, olvídalo y veras que despertaras mejor-. Dijo Gwen también comenzando llorar.

-no lo se, me tomara mucho tiempo. No creo poderlo hacer-.

-se que lo harás, confió en ti…tan solo despierta y volveremos a estar juntos-. Dijo ella con seguridad.

El entorno de nuevo empezó a cambiar, el cielo era un azul hermoso, se encontraban en un bosque con una larga y grande pradera llena de flores amarillas…el sueño de Gwen. Tan solo no entendía el sol brillaba sobre sus "rostros" y parecía que cada vez que volvía a estos sueños parecía sentir algo nuevo.

-es hora Kevin…- debes volver-.

-Gwen yo…yo…-. Dijo con cierto mareo y empezando a tener una vista muy borrosa de todo.

Iba cayendo en un nuevo mundo tan solo veía como se alejaba de el, y tomaba con sus manos vagamente al vació y todo se volvía completamente negro. Todo era negro, escuchaba voces, veía pocas luces y ahí al fin cayó.

Se sentía tan desviado, ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Estaba confundido y con un gran dolor en el cuerpo. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, los sentía como si no se fuese despertado desde hace miles de años. Trataba de moverse, con mucho esfuerzo logro mover uno de su dedos. Logro abrir sus ojos completamente…una… ¿una habitación de clínica? ¿Qué? Trato de pensar, pero justo cuando trato de incorporarse de la que según logro divisar era una camilla, observo…era…era ella, allí estaba recostada en una orilla de la cama balbuceando:

-despierta mi amor, despierta. Tan solo eso-. Decía ella sin darse cuenta e quien le observaba.

-G…wen…Gwen…Gwen…-. Decía el con gran esfuerzo.

Ella tenía la mano de Kevin que hace algún tiempo dejo de dar muestras de vida. Dentro de ella se encontraba el medallón de ella.

Escucho: Gwen. No esto era producto de su imaginación, pero vio cuando los dedos Kevin empezaron a moverse. Ella tan solo no supo como reaccionar, levanto su vista y vio como Kevin la observaba. Tan solo comenzó a llorar.

-¡Kevin!-. Grito ella y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo con gran fuerza-. ¡OH Kevin! ¡Has despertado!-. Decía llorando ella, luego recordó lo delicado que estaba y retrocedió con miedo-. Lo siento Kevin, yo…-.

Con sorpresa Kevin la volvió a tomar y el la abrazo con mucha fuerza, no le importaba cuanto le dolía el cuerpo, ni que había pasado antes el tan solo había obtenido otra oportunidad en la vida. Se separaron y quedaron mirando uno al otro a los ojos hasta que un apasionado y desenfrenado beso de Kevin hizo que todo valiese la pena.

En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió. Era la madre de Kevin que venia con algunos víveres para Gwen y ella.

-oye Gwen te traje esto, no se si te vaya a gustar, pero…-. Callo. Soltó los víveres los cuales cayeron al suelo completamente destrozados. Ella corrió hacia el, el cual se había separado de Gwen.

El la recibió como cuando el había vuelto aquella vez en su casa, sin pensar en lo que hizo antes lo tomo. Ella lloraba al igual que Gwen.

-hijo…no creí que volverías…pero ahora…ahora has vuelto-. Dijo entre sollozos la madre de Kevin.

Gwen tan solo lo observaba tenia tantas ganas de volverlo a abrazar que en eso mientras Kevin terminaba de abrazar a su mama el medico de el entro. El Dr. Keyes reacciono de una forma igualmente sorpresiva.

-¡santos cielos! ¡Has despertado!-. Dijo el Dr. Keyes.

-que puedo decir, creo que soy inmortal-. Dijo tratando d volver a reír. Gwen rió en forma muy contenta.

-bien Kevin creo que ahora que has salido del coma, te haré unas revisiones-. Dijo el Dr. Keyes llamando y atrayendo a más enfermeras.

-¿coma? Como que estuve en coma si tú eras la que habías muerto…Gwen-. Dijo el tomándole y acariciándole sus manos.

-si, Kevin tu habías entrado en coma. Fue por el gran impacto que recibiste. Si no fuese sido por ti, yo fuese muerto. Tu me protegiste cuando el camión venia hacia nosotros. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué dices que fui yo la que morí?-. Dijo ella explicándole por que se encontraba allí, pero confundida por lo que dijo su novio.

-yo tengo las respuestas-. Dijo el Dr. Keyes-. Tal vez tu Kevin entraste en coma por ti mismo. Tal vez u propia subconsciente quiso tapar una culpa y formaste un mundo hecho por tu imaginación. Pero bueno muy pocos logran despertar de algo así-. Dijo el r. Keyes mientras revisaba a Kevin.

-si no fuera sido por ella-. Miro a Gwen-. Yo no fuese vuelto. Ella fue la que me hizo volver, al principio no lo comprendía pero ahora si-. Dijo Kevin queriendo besarla, pero el Dr. Lo detuvo ya que tenía que revisarlo a solas.

-bien señor, joven necesito que salgan tengo que revisar a Kevin…ya saben-. Dijo el Dr. Refiriéndose a que deberían de salir, ya que el estaba en bata y tenia que ver partes de su cuerpo que obviamente Gwen no podría estar presente.

Ella se sonrojo pero comprendió al instante lo que el quiso decir. Su madre se dirigió a Kevin y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-estaré afuera por si me necesitan, ¿si?-. Dijo la Señora Levin.

-espera Gwen yo…-. Quiso detener a Gwen pero ella se abalanzo sobre el besándolo de nuevo, dejando sacar los viejos sentimientos que se había oprimido por mucho tiempo.

-te amo, te esperare en cuanto salgas-. Dijo ella a el desenroscándose de su cuello.

-yo también…te amo-. Luego de decir eso el embobado pero feliz Kevin se despidió y Gwen salio…

_Tres meses después…_

Se encontraba la pareja en su acostumbrado lugar de encontrarse el uno con el otro. Desde que aquello paso, ellos se habían unido mucho más. Se apoyaban el uno al otro y nunca se dejaban de despreocupar del otro. Hermoso atardecer nubes despejadas, el sol dándoles en su cara…perfecto día.

-Kevin-. Dijo ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Dijo el abrazándola mas hacia el.

-¿Qué soñabas cuando estuviste en coma?-. dijo ella sin la menor intención de ofenderlo.

-tenia pesadillas, horribles pesadillas en las que no volvías tu. Pero gracias a volver a este lugar y a ti he podido volver a la realidad-. Dijo el tomándole del rostro-. Me has salvado-. Luego la beso con ternura.

-pensé que si te hablaba…volverías-. Dijo ella-. No quiero seguir hablando de ello…mejor quedémonos así. Kevin creo que habrá otro concierto s de: "kinas of Leon" ¿iremos-. Dijo Gwen abrazándole y motando se en sus piernas.

-jajaja ¡claro que no! -. Luego permanecieron allí.

-yo opino lo mismo-. Dijo ella y al fin callar y observar como siempre el atardecer.

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

Ah terminado. Me he fajado en terminarla bien espero haberles gustado el capitulo. Aclaraciones:

*Kevin callo en coma por no pode recuperarse y no poder despertar del sueño.

*todas las palabras que Gwen le dijo durante el fic, fueron verdad. Se las decía a el para que el volviera.

*volvió el Dr. Kayes.

*Kevin al principio se iba a suicidar.

*Kevin pidió un deseo: volver a verla. Al despertar la pudo ver de nuevo.

*los padres de Gwen en el sueño de Kevin habían dado en donación las cosas de Gwen.

*el CD que se menciona es un viejo regalo de Kevin.

*la chaqueta de Kevin, se la dio a ella en aquel concierto. Y aun la tenia a ella y se la dio a el en la clínica cuando despertó.

*el medallón también lo tenia ella entre las manos de ella y las de Kevin. Es por eso que el las tenia en el sueño.

*me base en el capitulo de: "Futuraza" cuando Lila cree que Fray había muerto, pero en realidad era ella la que había estado en coma.

*el fic pueda que se trate de que gracias a la enorme esperanza y amor que Gwen le tenia Kevin. Le dio fuerzas para poder despertar.

Sin mas nada que decir (en realidad muchas cosas) digo cambio y fuera….Reviwes

Yo no copio, solo admiro


End file.
